Noite Escura
by By Minerva
Summary: Na solidão da noite no castelo de Hogwarts, Severo Snape revive um forte e antigo sentimento a muito adormecido porém, jamais esquecido. Ship:Snape/Lily.


**NOITE ESCURA**

_Na escuridão da noite, todas as criaturas encontram o seu lugar e no silêncio trazido pelas trevas, todos se voltam para seus sentimentos que a luz e o barulho do dia não os permite enxergar e sentir. _

_O silêncio obscuro, que descansa na escuridão dos quartos de dormir, leva os homens à essa viagem profunda dentro de si, enquanto não são tragados pelo sono, mesmo que não seja isso que se deseje por medo de constatar a sua eterna solidão._

_By RPS_

Os acontecimentos a seguir se passaram nas férias de verão na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts após Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger concluírem o 5º ano. Os fatos ocorreram no cenário solitário do castelo que, por causa das férias, estava vazio pela ausência dos alunos. Alvo Dumbledore e a maior parte dos professores também estavam fora aproveitando a pausa nas atividades para se dedicarem a projetos pessoais e visitas a seus parentes. Assim, apenas alguns funcionários, fantasmas e elfos habitavam, silenciosamente, o castelo de Hogwarts naquele verão.

**NO SILÊNCIO DA NOITE**

A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts estava, naquela noite escura e fria, tão silenciosa como jamais esteve. Nos antigos corredores do castelo, nem mesmo os habitantes dos quadros nas velhas paredes pareciam querer se mover e ficaram em posições estáticas que eram quebradas apenas por raros bocejos e pequenos gestos na tentativa de se acomodarem melhor em suas molduras.

Lá fora, a noite era sombria, coberta por um céu negro sem estrelas e nada se mexia. Algum barulho era somente para ouvidos bem apurados capazes de perceber leves sons que vinham das entranhas da Floresta Proibida. Uivos tristes e longos como um lamento e bater de asas demonstravam que as criaturas da misteriosa floresta pareciam sentir também a solidão de Hogwarts.

Dentro do castelo, em um corredor do terceiro andar que levava aos aposentos do Profº Severo Snape, apenas um fantasma solitário passou durante toda a noite, a procura, em vão, de alguém para conversar e contar as suas velhas histórias de seculares batalhas, bravos cavaleiros, magia e morte. Snape dormia um sono pesado, favorecido por noites anteriores em que ficou acordado, insone, vagando pelos corredores sombrios do castelo como se estivesse em busca de alguma coisa que ele não sabia bem o que era.

Em seu quarto, apenas a luz fraca de uma vela que já se extinguia no candelabro prateado. A sombra pequena chama parecia dançar pelas grandes estantes do quarto, abarrotadas de livros e frascos de cristal com líquidos de várias cores. As paredes, sem quadros nem cor, tornavam a escuridão mais profunda e a falta de iluminação, aliada ao cobertor escuro que Snape se cobria, deixava seu rosto ainda mais pálido, emoldurado pelos seus cabelos muito negros.

Lentamente a chama se extinguiu, a única vela que insistia em trazer um pouco de luz para o lugar finalmente se acabou. Um estralo na janela fez com que os olhos de Snape se abrissem repentinamente. Contemplou a escuridão de seu quarto, quis levantar e ver a origem do barulho, mas, o corpo não respondia ao desejo de seu pensamento e ele se entregou novamente ao sono.

Dez segundos depois um novo estralo, dessa vez mais forte. Snape se levantou, ficou por alguns segundos sentado na cama e se pôs de pé. Seu corpo pesava como chumbo e assim foi andando, vagarosamente, tateando no escuro até que encontrou sua varinha na estante ao lado da cama. Quando puxou-a esbarrou em um frasco de poção, contendo um líquido prateado, que se espatifou no chão. O barulho dos cacos fez com que ele finalmente acordasse. Apontou sua varinha diante de seu rosto e disse:

LUMUS !

Uma luz azulada encheu o quarto e Snape direcionou sua varinha para os cacos no chão e murmurou:

REPARO !

E os cacos do frasco se juntaram reconstituindo-o junto com o líquido prateado que havia se espalhado. Ele, preguiçosamente, colocou o vidro de volta na estante.

Um terceiro estralo na vidraça o fez lembrar porque havia levantado e se dirigiu até o local de onde vinha o barulho com a varinha apontada para frente. E lá estava, pousada na moldura da janela pelo lado de fora, uma enorme coruja branca quase tão pálida quanto o rosto dele sob a luz azulada de sua varinha. Em seu bico, um pergaminho enrolado, lacrado com uma fita vermelha.

"Uma mensagem? Àquela hora da madrugada? Quem poderia ser? Quem mandaria uma mensagem na madrugada para um homem solitário e sem amigos que ele não fazia nenhuma questão de ter?".

Eram essas as dúvidas que habitavam a mente de Snape naquele momento. Só havia uma coisa a fazer para que suas perguntas tivessem resposta. Abriu a janela e retirou o pergaminho do bico da coruja que partiu rapidamente, como se já estivesse cansada de esperar que viessem logo pegar a mensagem que lhe tirou de sua caçada por alimento em plena madrugada. Logo a grande coruja virou um pontinho branco na escuridão do horizonte noturno. Snape, lentamente, fechou a janela pensativo, olhando para o rolo de pergaminho em sua mão. Desatou o laço da fita que caiu no chão, foi até à sua cama e se sentou, desenrolou sem pressa o pergaminho como se ainda lutasse contra o sono. Ergueu a varinha acesa diante do texto que estava a sua frente e ao perceber a letra, antes mesmo de começar a ler, seu coração disparou depois de uma forte fisgada e o pergaminho quase lhe saltou da mão, tamanho o susto. Não acreditou em que seus olhos viam, talvez o sono ou o cansaço de noites sucessivas sem dormir o estariam impedindo de raciocinar logicamente quanto à procedência daquela mensagem.

Ele poderia estar enganado dada a quantidade de tempo que havia se passado desde que viu aquela caligrafia pela última vez. Letras suaves e pequenas, escritas com tinta preta que brilhava à luz da varinha, se destacavam no papel amarelado. Com sua mão trêmula, Snape leu, vagarosamente, palavra por palavra:

_**Meu caro Snape,**_

_**Sei que muito tempo se passou mas, se julgo bem, sinto que ainda posso confiar em você. Sei também que a hora é imprópria e é estranho fazer contato depois de tantos anos com a certeza de que jamais nos veríamos novamente. Porém, não posso mais viver tão secretamente solitária, sem ao menos poder abrir meu coração e pensamento a alguém a muito conhecido e confiável.**_

_**Por favor, encontre-me no nº 7 da rua do cemitério em Hogsmead e lhe darei as explicações que quiser ouvir. Poderá aparatar no portão sem ter problemas pois, a casa é distante do movimento local e a rua, nesta noite, está vazia e silenciosa como nunca.**_

_**Ass: Sabe quem sou.**_

Pela terceira vez Snape chegou ao fim da carta, seu coração pulsando forte sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Podia sentir o pergaminho em suas mãos, podia toca-lo, seus olhos negros o enxergavam, mas, ele ainda não conseguia crer no que estava diante dele. Finalmente levantou, se vestiu, pegou sua longa capa preta e a colocou. De varinha empunho, como quem espera por uma emboscada, Snape olhou profundamente seu quarto e saiu fechando a porta. Desceu as escadas e estava em seu escritório onde se recolhia para suas leituras e pesquisas quando não estava em sua sala de aula nas masmorras do castelo. Sobre a mesa, livros, pergaminhos, penas e uma taça de cristal com resto de vinho tinto denunciavam que há poucas horas alguém esteve ali, lendo e escrevendo, sentado na poltrona de couro preto. Ele nem se lembrava mais o que estava pesquisando antes de ser abatido pelo sono. Snape tinha acabado de sair de seu quarto, destemido e pronto para desvendar uma farsa ou enfrentar qualquer realidade que viesse. Mas, um temor quase infantil jogou por terra a sua coragem e determinação de bruxo vivido e experiente. Ele deveria desaparatar ali mesmo rapidamente, mas, não conseguia nem se mexer e ficou parado, olhando para a desordem de sua mesa.

Subitamente, se recompôs na tentativa de acabar logo com tudo aquilo e matar dentro de si a terrível mistura de sensações que lhe tiravam a razão. Com um estralo rápido e alto, desaparatou fazendo tremer as chamas das poucas velas nos candelabros que pendiam nas paredes de seu escritório.

A RUA DO CEMITÉRIO

Severo Snape aparatando foi o único som que quebrou o sepulcral silêncio da rua do cemitério em Hogsmead. Ele começou a caminhar, varinha apertada na mão embaixo da capa que esvoaçava ao vento frio que corria pela rua escura e sombria. O frio gelava as faces de Snape quando ele parou diante dos portões do antigo Cemitério de Hosmead onde há muitos anos ninguém era sepultado. As antigas e enferrujadas grades dos enormes portões eram retas até chegar ao topo onde, retorcidas, formavam "C" "H", as iniciais do Cemitério de Hogmead. De fora não era possível ver os velhos túmulos, apenas duas estátuas tristes de mármore, em forma de anjo, enegrecidas pelo tempo, de cada lado dos portões como que desejando boas-vindas aos visitantes. Uma delas tinha o nariz quebrado e ervas e cipós subiam pelos pés da outra mais próxima ao jardim onde quase todas as plantas estavam mortas e as árvores, de galhos finos e sem folhas, riscavam a lua embasada no céu escuro. Ele caminhou olhando algumas vezes para trás, observando o velho cemitério se distanciar à medida que seus passos se dirigiam para frente à procura da casa de número sete. Mais um pouco e lá estava uma casa branca, com a tinta descascada nas paredes da fachada e no portão cinza e quebrado, o número sete em aço, pendia como se fosse cair a qualquer momento. Snape empurrou o portão, o forte rangido fez levantar vôo um pássaro preto que estava pousado numa árvore quase morta em frente à porta de entrada. Os pés de Snape se afundavam em folhas secas que se desfazia sob seus passos enquanto se aproximava da porta. Uma pequena escada de pedra escura levava até a entrada da casa tão decadente que parecia abandonada há séculos e Snape se perguntou se não se tratava de uma casa vazia, como várias outras que viu pelo caminho, onde ninguém estaria, provando que a mensagem que recebeu não passava de uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

"Mas, aquela letra...", pensou.

Subiu os poucos degraus e bateu à porta levemente e percebeu que ela estava apenas encostada. Entrou fechando-a muito devagar, a varinha ainda mais apertada na mão, sua longa capa negra varrendo lentamente o velho piso de tábua que rangia a cada um de seus temerosos passos. Depois de passar por um pequeno corredor de paredes escuras chegou diante de uma sala onde, próxima à sua porta, uma escada de madeira levava ao andar de cima, passou por ela e entrou. Uma lareira acessa era a única fonte que irradiava luz no pequeno cômodo que possuía um papel de parede vinho, rasgado em vários pontos, onde pendiam decadentes quadros tortos com paisagens e rostos desconhecidos e desbotados.

Snape, ao se aproximar, viu uma desgastada poltrona vermelha de frente para a lareira, de costas para ele e no topo do encosto um emaranhado de cabelos denunciavam a presença de alguém sentado, parecendo assistir ao iluminado espetáculo do fogo que consumia a lenha incandescente em meio às cinzas.

A pessoa se levantou e os cabelos longos se espalharam pelas costas, a silhueta era de uma mulher que se virou vagarosamente até que seus olhos verdes encontraram o rosto pálido de Snape. Um silêncio quase eterno encheu a pequena sala. Ele poderia ficar, ali, assim, para sempre contemplando o rosto daquela mulher que, embora estivesse com um lado coberto por uma leve sombra, ele reconheceria mesmo que se passasse um século.

Ele queria falar mas, sua língua e lábios não obedeciam e de sua boca saiu um som sussurrando:

Lily ?

Snape.

Ela lhe estendeu o braço, seu vestido preto se arrastava no chão enquanto dava poucos passos até ele, puxou-o pela mão e Snape se deixou conduzir como um boneco sem vida até uma segunda poltrona vermelha também de frente para a lareira de tijolinhos aparentes, escurecidos por muitos anos de fumaça. Lily também se sentou, ambos de frente para o fogo de modo que se veriam apenas se olhassem para o lado. Novamente o silêncio pareceu congelar o tempo até que ela falou:

Eu não tinha certeza se viria e já estava pensando em ir embora mas, alguma coisa me dizia que valia a pena esperar por você essa madrugada. Sei que deve ter muitas perguntas a fazer e posso começar dizendo que sim, sou eu mesma, Snape, Lily.

Lily? Lily está morta e você não se parece com um espírito ou fantasma. Falou Snape com a voz falsamente segura.

Não. Não sou fantasma ou espírito. Sou eu, Snape, e terá que acreditar nos seus olhos agora. A minha morte, embora simulada, foi muito dolorida porque não pude enterrar meu marido morto e nem ver meu filho crescer. Tive que me manter escondida por todos esses longos anos para proteger a única coisa realmente valiosa que eu possui em toda a minha vida, meu amado Harry. Chamei você por não suportar mais essa angústia de viver escondida e longe de todas as pessoas que sofreram por pensar que eu estivesse morta.

O que quer de mim ?

Quero que me conte tudo sobre Harry...

Harry ? Você volta anos depois de eu pensar que você se foi para sempre e me chama até esse lugar para saber sobre Harry? Simples assim?

Pensei que tivesse entendido. Eu tive que me afastar para que Voldemort não tentasse novamente contra a minha vida. Eu pensei que se ele achasse que eu estivesse morta junto com Tiago não viria atrás de nossa família novamente pois, um bebê não podia oferecer perigo a ele. Porém, alguma coisa saiu terrivelmente errada naquela noite e o Lord das Trevas insiste em perseguir Harry e eu passei esses anos todos tentando protege-lo secretamente mas, não tenho tido sucesso. Tenho medo que ele acabe matando meu filho como fez com meu marido e aí todo o meu sacrifício terá sido em vão. E agora eu não posso simplesmente chegar para Harry dizendo que eu sou a mãe dele, que não morri e que seu sofrimento por mim foi desnecessário. Esses anos todos chorando a minha morte...Tenho medo que ele não compreenda e se volte contra mim.

Você tem medo que ele sofra? E eu? Para mim, você pode chegar subitamente dizendo que não morreu depois de tanto tempo e espera que eu aceite e que tudo fique bem? Você não se importa...

Snape silenciou-se, seus olhos se desviaram do fogo à sua frente para o chão de tábuas sob seus pés e então, continuou:

Você não se importa com os anos que eu sofri, calado e sozinho, pela sua morte com a certeza cruel em meu peito de que nunca mais a veria?

Lily se ajeitou na poltrona e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

Desculpe, eu realmente não pensei... Perdoe-me. Eu... eu só queria salvar meu filho.

Seu filho, seu marido, sua irmã, nunca houve espaço para mim, não é ?

Claro que sim. Você sempre foi um grande amigo, diferente, mas amigo.

Amigo? Você não tem mesmo idéia do quanto é amada.

Snape não acreditou que tivesse dito em poucos segundos o que não conseguiu falar a vida inteira. Não reconheceu sua própria voz e desejou sumir para sempre quando um pesado silêncio voltou a inundar a sala. Aquele foi o único momento em que eles desviaram os olhos da lareira e se olharam desde que se sentaram minutos antes.

Lily se levantou e parou de pé diante de Snape. Ele, ainda sentado, olhou para cima encarando-a e ela levemente levou sua a mão até o rosto dele acariciando-o.

Eu tenho idéia sim mas, seja forte para o que vou lhe dizer. Tiago e Harry jamais irão sair do meu coração e da minha alma. Por toda a vida nunca pude lhe dar o que esperava e por agora tudo que preciso é do seu ombro e da sua compreensão e o que eu posso lhe dar é a minha gratidão. É por essa gratidão e amizade que está aqui hoje, Snape. Poderia ter chamado aqui qualquer outra pessoa mas, escolhi você. Snape tirou a mão de Lily de sua face.

Sua gratidão e sua amizade são tudo que eu não quero agora e tem razão, nunca poderá me dar o que eu esperei a minha vida inteira.

Se lhe dissesse que posso te dar amor estaria mentindo porque meus sentimentos sempre pertencerão a Tiago mas, por favor, se ainda me ama, aceite o que posso lhe oferecer agora.

Mais uma vez ele quis dizer algo que deixasse claro o seu repúdio por aquelas palavras doces que ao mesmo soavam tão cruéis aos seus ouvidos. Quis dispensar a amizade e a gratidão da mulher que sempre amou mas, antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa Lily se abaixou lentamente diante dele.

De joelhos, colocou uma mão novamente no rosto de Snape, depois a outra e a cabeça dele ficou entre elas. Suas mãos eram macias e delicadas e ele não desejou retirá-las de sua pele. Lily se inclinou e aproximou sua boca da boca dele. Snape pode sentir os lábios de Lily macios, leves e o calor que saia deles. Em segundos viu toda a sua vida passar em seu pensamento. Lembrou-se de todas as solitárias noites em claro em que sonhou com aquele momento e de como o desejou em cada dia de sua existência.

Subitamente, um calor entorpecente percorreu todo o seu corpo e ele se viu mergulhando na imensidão verde dos olhos dela que o levou a uma escuridão plenamente negra. Snape se sentiu como que fortemente pressionado contra uma parede sólida sem conseguir respirar e então, gritou, o mais profundamente que nunca havia gritado antes, com toda a força da vida em seu corpo desejando, assim, espantar toda aquela angustiante dor de dentro de si.

E tudo aquilo passou tão rápido como surgiu, em seu peito o coração batia descompassado. Snape estava sentado em sua cama, respirando aceleradamente, seus cabelos grudados no rosto suado, a roupa, úmida, colada em seu corpo quente e trêmulo. No silêncio do quarto, só o som de sua respiração ofegante, seus olhos pousados no nada da escuridão do lugar.

Afastou os cabelos do rosto, levantou-se da cama, foi cambaleando e tateando no escuro até a estante ao lado da cama. Puxou sua varinha que esbarrou em um frasco de poção que se quebrou ao tocar o chão. No vidro da janela, um barulho insistente o fez desejar que houvesse iluminação no quarto. Com o coração pulsando ainda mais forte e a garganta seca ele sussurrou:

LU... LUMMUS !

E uma fraca luz saiu da ponta de sua varinha. Seus pés descalços se cortaram nos cacos do frasco e enquanto ele se dirigia até à janela, um rastro de sangue marcava o chão escuro. Snape, ainda tonto e confuso, se escorou na parede e olhou pelo vidro. Um galho seco e torto da velha árvore, que há muitos anos crescia em frente à janela de seu quarto, batia contra o vidro pela força do vento que corria noite adentro. Lá fora não havia sinal de nenhum ser vivo, nem mesmo uma coruja branca, apenas a antiga árvore e a imensidão negra que cercava o castelo. Na janela em estilo gótico dos aposentos do professor Severo Snape, que era igual às outras dezenas que compunham a arquitetura do castelo, uma fraca e trêmula luz azulada se apagou por completo e não se ascendeu mais durante toda aquela noite em que ainda se ouvia, ao longe, uivos tristes e cheios de lamento pelo dia que se demorava.


End file.
